You And Me
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Somethings up with Misty's sisters, and she knows it has something to do with the mysterious man who is the Ketchums' butler. Why do they keep this secret from her?
1. Chapter 1

You And Me

Chapter 1- Just Kidding?

It was early Monday when it appeared that my sisters had something to hide from me. I mean, besides the secrets I had nothing to do with. There was something else. There had to be! Every time I walked past their room, they started whispering and giggling! Normally, such wouldn't bother me, but it was every time. I mean every time!

"Hi Daisy." I said flatly, hoping something would change.

She burst into laughter, though she tried to hide it behind her hand. I rolled my eyes. _Sisters! _I thought glumly.

As soon as the gym opened, though, I wouldn't have to see them for a while. I was glad to have the free time. I decided to bird watch from my room on the third floor.

From the west window, you could see a sweet sunset, and lots of birds. My personal favorite was either Taillow or Swellow. Honestly, who doesn't love the blue, red, and white birdie? It was adorable!

Today the sun was beating down, scorching even the pavement. It sizzled in the dry air. I couldn't help but thrust all the windows on the third floor open. Only a couple of Pidgeys and Spearows had the heat tolerance to come out on a scorcher like this.

Putting the binoculars down, I scanned the crowds coming for my sisters' show. Like usual, I wasn't invited. I saw a familier face. It was…it was…who was it? I couldn't place the guy's name. But he came into the gym, and he gave my sister something. A scroll?

Curious, I went downstairs to the foyer.

"-Ppreciate it." Daisy bowed slightly.

"Of course." The dark-haired man returned the bow. "The Ketchums would want nothing less than that." Tipping his hat off as he walked out, the mysterious man left.

"Its for real!" Daisy squealed, grabbing hold of and hugging someone I couldn't see.

"Poor Misty." The person said sarcastically. My expression darkened. What did that man want with me?

"Isn't it funny? _Misty _of all people!" Daisy said, laughing. Confused, I wondered how long the Ketchums had had a butler.

"Mmm." Other Person said.

"Better get ready. Show'll start soon." She mumbled, ushering Other Person out of the room, and leaving me as confused as ever, to piece together my sisters' old news. Did this have something to do with their laughing fits earlier? My brow furrowed with thought.

Everything had been strange around here for a while now.

Crawling back upstairs, I lay down on my bed, wondering about Mr. Mysterious.

I had something to do with Mr. Mysterious coming here with either news or a request from the Ketchums. Ash's family. He had something to give to Daisy. But what? Without knowing about the gift, how could I piece this together?

Time for another trip to the foyer.

I crept down silently. Darting around the foyer feverishly, I looked for something, anything that resembled that guy's gift.

I was about to give up hope when something glinted in the corner of my eye.

Behind the basket of fake fruit on the mahogany table was a ring, a beautiful diamond ring, with little studs. From my quick careless math, I counted ten. It had to be a gift to my sister that someone from the Ketchum family sent to her.

But what did that have to do with me? Maybe I met them. Pushing the thoughts from my mind, I found the scroll Mr. Mysterious gave to my sister. Tattered as it was, I assumed it was nothing important.

My gut feeling told me to read it, and I obeyed. Silently, I unfurled the paper and began to read.

_It is time another heirloom came. Here, for sake, take the ring and make it yours. Pick the one whose right for you. From the Ketchums to you comes an heirloom, the one destined to unite us again. Add your name to the generational list:_

_Kathleen Ketchum_

_Veronica Ketchu-_

My head shot up from the scroll. Footsteps! I had half a mind to drop the scroll and run, but once again, my gut feeling intervened. **Read it. **My gut feeling yelled clearly, and I skipped all the stupid names. I didn't have time to read all the-

Reading the final line in the scrawled handwriting of a butler, I dropped the scroll, but the line was imprinted into my head.

I dropped to the floor before regaining my senses and running.

Back in the safety of my room, I felt helpless. This had to be a cruel joke! But it wasn't, and my heart knew it was true.

The ring belonged to me. The last sentence was still, and always going to be, etched into my mind.

_It's Misty's turn to intermarry with the Ketchums only son, Ash. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Now What?

Sitting in my room, staring mindlessly out the window, I couldn't help but wonder what I could do.

I had to talk to Violet, Lilly, or Daisy. They were the losers who got me into this.

"Lilly! Violet! Daisy!" I shrieked during intermission.

All three of them snickered.

"So you know?" Violet asked testily. She glanced sidelong at Daisy.

"Yeah. I know. Why are you trying to marry me off! And to Ash of all people!" I made a face. Lilly snorted.

"It wasn't our decision. It was some lady. Trinity. Trinity Ketchum." Daisy said.

"Ash's mom! C'mon you guys don't make me!" I whined.

"I told you, it wasn't our decision! Its what the Ketchums' want!" Lilly barked.

"60 seconds 'till intermission ends." A man yelled. My sisters snapped to attention.

"Misty, if you've still got problems with this, go to the source." Violet advised.

"Lets go, Violet!" Lilly yelled.

"Hang on! Misty, go to the Ketchums." Violet strode to the stage, just in time for the curtain time.

I sighed. The Ketchums lived in Pallet Town, five miles from Cerulean. If I left now, I could get there in two hours.

At least I had my bike. It was blue, and a replacement from the red one he had fried six years ago. Mr. Pokēmon Master had finally decided to keep his promise.

It was three o'clock when I locked my bike in the rack outside the mansion. I had the scroll in my pocket and the ring on my forefinger, which Daisy had suggested.

A secretary sat at the front desk. "Hello. Can I help you?" She drawled monotonously.

"Yeah. I need to see Ash and his mother." The lady snorted.

"Sorry, Girlie, but that isn't going to happen. You need to make an appointment to see Ash or Trinity."

My eye was twitching. "Look, lady, I just spent the last two hours riding my stupid bike, that Ash gave me after frying mine, here. Let me see Trinity!" I banged my fist on the counter, startling the lady. She was eyeing my hand. My forefinger to be exact. I groaned. I had only meant to use the ring and scroll as a last resort.

"Follow me." She said quietly. She walked me up to a room with a speaker in front of it. "Trinity, I have someone you know here to see you."

"Well, send her in." Trinity's voice crackled over the speaker. She sounded as gentle as ever. How could I break the news to her?

Mrs. Ketchum was surprised to see me.

"Hello." I said quickly, sitting down.

"Hello yourself, Misty." Mrs. Ketchum said cheerily. "What's wrong? You look upset."

I flinched. She had this uncanny ability to know how others felt. "Yes, well." She looked at me fondly. At my hand rather.

"Ah, I see. That's what's troubling you." She had grown quiet.

A sharp rapping interrupted her.

"Yes?" She spoke to the mini speaker in her hand.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

The door opened. A boy, maybe a year younger, walked in, his black hair sparkling. His auburn eyes were kind and gentle.

"W-who are you?"

The boy laughed. "Ms Fried Bike, how can I help you?" Either Ash had told everyone the bike BBQ catastrophe, or this was Ash. I shook my head. This guy? Ash? I shouldn't even humor myself this way. But I found myself slipping the ring off my finger.

"I'd like you to meet Misty." It was obvious that Mrs. Ketchum had no intention of introducing us.

"Jeez, I already know Misty." He was staring at me again.

"Hi." I said lamely. I didn't have the greatest figure. I wished this guy would stop staring at me.

"Hi." The boy smiled gently. I swallowed.

"How are you?" I offered.

I saw Mrs. Ketchum chortling in the corner. "I'm good. And you?"

"Good." I said nervously, dusting off my clothes.

"So Misty," Mrs. Ketchum interrupted our lame-o conversation, "I assume the butler arrived?"

"Yes. My sisters left the ring and scroll on the table for me." It wasn't totally a lie.

"Let me see the ring Misty." The boy said, interested. I pulled it out, letting the light make it gleam. "Put it on. On your ring finger." He urged.

I slipped it on, seeing no other alternative.

"Wow. That's a pretty one." He commented, looking at me. I blushed, unsure of what he was referring to. Mrs. Ketchum nodded absentmindedly.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"I've got work to do. See ya later, Misty, Mom." The boy turned and left.

Mrs. Ketchum ushered me out, saying that she had to work with her son.

I was still in awe. That cute guy was Ash Ketchum, the one and only. My husband-to-be. And I had felt nervous around him, not knowing it was him.

The two-hour ride home didn't seem so bad. I had a lot to think about.

_A/N: I hope you like this chapter. Please, R&R. I'll try to update more:) KLS_


End file.
